As computer processors have increased in computational power, computer graphics designers have been able to create more complex and life-like computer graphic (CG) creatures. Generally, a CG creature consists of a mesh surface composed of thousands of polygons, each formed by numerous vertices. To create the appearance of the CG creature, a designer can assign each of the creature's vertices values known as surface attributes. For example, a designer can assign enveloping weights to each of the creature's vertices to control the deformation of the creature's skin as the creature moves. Other examples of surface attributes include blend shape weights and color and UV coordinates used for texture mapping intricate details to the creature's skin.
In many cases, a team of specialists creates a CG creature. For example, some team members create the geometric shape of the creature, while others focus on the appearance of the creature's surface or the way the creature moves. The team members can work independently and synthesize their results to form the finished CG creature. When a change is made to the creature—for example, when an extra limb is added—the work done by the other team members must be updated to fit the new model, which is often an expensive and time-consuming task.